


he hit me and it felt like a kiss

by angelaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, M/M, abusive louis (sorry), basically harry wants to help niall and cuddle him, princess niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaaa/pseuds/angelaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry just wants to keep niall safe. niall finally lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he hit me and it felt like a kiss

"I want a raise."

“Louis, I already told you, you aren’t getting a raise you’ve done nothing to deserve it. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

Louis muttered something under his breath, but left Harry’s office anyway since after all he is his boss. After Louis left, Harry was left in his office with a huge headache and a hankering for a sandwich. Usually he would just call his assistant and have her get his lunch for him, but today he felt that getting out of here would be good for his headache. So he grabs his coat and heads out of his office.

As he’s walking towards the elevators he sees a short blond boy getting out of one of them. Harry’s sure he’s never seen him around here before, he would’ve remembered a body like that. So he decides to stop him and ask him what the hell he’s doing in his building. Harry puts his hand on the boys shoulder, and he almost flinches away from the touch before looking up at him with the most mesmerizing pair of baby blue eyes filled with something that looked like… fear?

“I’m sorry but I’ve never seen you in my building before, and you aren’t’ dressed like one of my employees, so would you care to explain what you’re doing in here,” Harry asked the blond. The boy looked so afraid of talking to him, almost like he was doing something wrong and was afraid to get caught.

“Oh…. I’m here to see my boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson. He told me that he works on this floor and I wanted to pay him a visit.”

Irish. That’s the first thing that processed in Harry’s mind. The boy’s voice was so smooth and soft and his accent just added to the affect. He bets it would sound so much better if his voice wasn’t shaking so much. He wonders what the boy is so afraid of and why it has him in this state.

“Well alright then. I'm Harry Styles, and you are?"

"Niall Horan, sir." Niall Horan. The name fit him really well. It rolled easily of the tongue and Harry found himself imagining what his own name would sound like coming out of Niall's mouth. After a couple moments Niall finally said goodbye (it sounded more like a whisper). Harry faltered for a moment and said goodbye but Niall had already started speeding towards Louis's office. He wondered why he was in such a rush if he was just paying him a visit. As Harry finally got on the elevator he turned and saw Louis practically shoving Niall into his office. Louis looked up and made eye contact with Harry just as the doors of the elevator where closing and Louis had almost a threatening look on his face before he went inside his office and closed the door.

An hour later, Harry came back to his office, now feeling better since he had eaten and his headache had gone away. He started on some paperwork involving a merger between his company and this new one that had just started out. The company had a lot of potential, but there were a lot of risks if he decided to merge with them. He could slowly feel his headache creeping back up and groaned. Caffeine. He needed caffeine. He put the files he was working on away and got up to head to the break room to make himself some coffee. As he was walking out of his office, he heard shouting coming from Louis's office. He was about to barge in there and yell at Louis for being rude to the clients, but he remembered that Niall is in there and maybe they're having an argument. Harry should've walked away from Louis's office door but he couldn't, he was frozen to his spot. The shouting continued for a few more minutes and Harry began to walk away thinking it was over now, but then he heard the sound of skin hitting skin and a cry of pain. He was shocked, and when he heard Louis telling Niall to get out of his office, he quickly hid behind one of the planters before Niall could see him standing outside of the door.Harry could see clearly from his position behind the planter and he hoped Niall wouldn't see him. He heard the door begin to open and he wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Niall was crying, or at least he was judging by the dried up tears on his face. But the worst part was the nasty bruise that was already beginning to form on the left side of his face. The bruise looked so out of place on Niall's fair skin and Harry could tell it would look worse by tomorrow if he didn't ice it. As Niall began walking back towards the elevators, Harry found himself chasing after the small boy.

"Hey wait, you need to get some ice on that or else the bruise is going to get worse than it already is," Harry panted out when he reached Niall. When Niall turned around Harry almost took a step back, the bruise looked even worse up close and you could tell that it was a hand that caused it. Why had Louis done this to Niall? He seemed so sweet like he couldn't hurt a fly and it angered Harry that Louis had someone as beautiful as Niall in his life and treated him like this. He must have looked pretty angry because when he focused back on Niall, the boy looked scared and ready to run and Harry's expression softened immediately when he saw that Niall was tearing up again.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, just come with me to the break room so I can get you some ice to put on your face, we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to have that bruise there for much longer," Harry said to Niall, trying to buy some more time with him, and also concerned with what happened in that office. He saw Niall begin to say something hesitantly before he closed his mouth again, but when he saw Harry's face and how he looked like he genuinely wanted to help him.

"Alright, but I can't stay for very long I have to meet up with my mum in half an hour. So if we could please hurry I would appreciate it."

"Of course, it’s right around the corner it'll only take a couple minutes," Harry responded with a smile, feeling almost proud that Niall had agreed to let him help, but also excited that he would have a couple extra minutes with the beautiful boy. The two of them started walking towards the break room and Harry couldn’t help but notice how quiet Niall was. If he wasn’t so aware of his presence next to him, he would’ve forgotten he was there at all. Niall seemed so unaware of his surroundings, almost like a small child is when they’re first introduced to the world, thinking nothing out there could harm them. It was an endearing quality and Harry just wanted to protect the boy and make sure no one could hurt him again.

When they reached the break room Harry told Niall to take a seat in one of the chairs while he got him the ice. Niall quietly sat down and waited for Harry to give him the ice. While watching Harry fill up a small bag with ice, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was being so nice to him. He had heard the stories, Harry Styles, the bitter CEO that didn’t care for anyone and was known for being cruel to his employees, but the man standing before him, filling up a bag of ice to tend to the bruise on his face, didn’t seem like anything those articles portrayed him as.

“Why are you helping me,” Niall blurted out, since he couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation on his own. Harry lightly chuckled before saying,

“Well what kind of person would I be if I just let you walk out of here without trying to help you, I mean it’s the least I can do.”

“But you didn’t have to help.”

“I wanted to,” Harry replied, looking up and making eye contact with Niall for a brief second, before the boy blushed and looked away. Harry finished filling the bag up and tied a not in the bag and gave it to Niall.

“Here, I would say just keep it on your face for a couple minutes to help the bruise not spread.”

“Thank you, you didn’t need to do this,” Niall repeated and Harry felt his heart ache at how sweet Niall was. As he was looking at him he noticed another bruise on his upper left arm, but this one seemed old. It was a shade between green and yellow and it looked like whatever caused must’ve been extremely painful. Niall sensed Harry looking at his arm, and he tried to cover it with his shirt, but it was no use, the sleeve just wasn’t long enough. Harry reached for Niall’s arm, and gently grabbed it before lifting it up to inspect the fading bruise. He was surprised Niall even let him look at it closely, but the more he looked at it the more concerned he got. He wanted to ask Niall why Louis did this to him, and more importantly he wanted to make sure it stopped.

"Why does he do this to you", although he felt that Niall wouldn't tell him, Harry still asked anyway.

"I don't think that’s any of your business, sir," Niall quietly answered, after thinking about all the terrible things Louis had done to him. But he couldn't tell Harry, he had just met the man and he was still uncertain as to why he seemed to care.

"I know, I just hope you know that you deserve so much better." Niall blushed again, but he didn't believe Harry. Louis always told him that he was worthless, that no one else would want him, and how he was lucky to have him in his life. His chest constricted as all the things Louis had done to him flashed in his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he was so afraid to leave Louis. He was so afraid that no one else would want him for what he is, broken and useless. Niall was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry asking him if his bruise felt better.

"Yes it does, thanks again for the ice, but I better get going, I don't want to keep my mum waiting."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the elevators." They made their way out of the break room and all Harry could think was that he wanted to keep in touch with Niall. To make sure Niall had a way of reaching him if something like this happened again.

"Can I have your number?" Niall was shocked to say the least, he had just met Harry but the lad is already so straight forward.

"Please? I want to check up on how your bruise is doing." Niall was reluctant but eventually exchanged numbers with Harry and they said their goodbyes before Niall got on the elevator and left the office (leaving Harry in a mess while he was at it.)

*two days later*

It’s been two days since Harry has seen Niall, and he hasn't stopped thinking about him. The pale boy had taken over his mind like a storm and he doesn't know how to stop it (he's not even sure if he wants it to stop). Throughout all his meetings he's been so distracted one of his employees had to say his name three times before he focused back on the meeting. After Niall left the office that day, Harry realized how lonely he really was. Usually he wouldn’t care; something from work would keep him busy. But when he got home after work that day, he noticed how quiet his penthouse is. He noticed that he came home to an empty house with no memories and no real happiness within its walls.

So that’s how Harry ended up spending his Saturday night, on his couch with a bottle of wine watching shitty comedies, trying to get Niall off his mind. He was about a quarter of the way done with the bottle of wine when he got a call. At first he was going to ignore the call but when he saw Niall's name flashing across the screen, he immediately picked up.

"Harry?" Harry's breath caught in his throat when he heard Niall's soft voice almost whisper his name.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"No, Louis brought me to this club and I don't even know what I did, but he got really mad,” Niall stopped for a second and seemed to make a sobbing noise and Harry's heart broke at how vulnerable he sounded, “and he left me here and I have no idea where he is and I'm so scared and you were the only person I thought to call." It was all said in one breath and all Harry wants to do is go find the blond boy and make sure he's safe.

"Niall, I'm gonna need you to tell me what your surroundings look like so I can come get you, alright darling?" Niall quickly explained everything he saw that could help Harry come find him and Harry figured out its the new club that opened up downtown and told Niall he would be there in ten minutes (probably less since he knew he was going to skip every red light until he got to Niall).

***

Seven minutes later, Harry pulled up to the club and quickly got out of his car to go find Niall. He began panicking when he didn't immediately see the small boy, but then he saw him, sitting on a bench in front of the rather large building, and a sense of relief washed over him. Harry slowly made his way towards Niall and as he did he noticed how broken the boy looked. He looked so empty and yet so full of life and Harry doesn't know how that could possibly work but it does and all he wants to do is take that emptiness away from Niall. When Harry finally reached Niall he crouched down in front of him so that Niall could see him since he was looking down at the ground. Niall looked up and made eye contact with Harry and for a moment they just looked at each other, trying to come up with a way to explain why Niall was left alone and why Harry showed up so quick for a boy he hardly knew. But neither of them could.

"Hi," Harry said trying to break the tension that was slowly building.

"Hey"

"So…um… do you want me to take you back home or back to my place?"

"Your place, if that’s okay. I live with Louis and I don't want to risk going back there in case he's there," Niall answered hesitantly.

“Alright then let’s get you back to my place and warmed up, its freezing cold out here and I don't want you catching a cold," Harry said happily as he stood up from the ground and held his hand out to Niall so they could back walk to the car. Niall grabbed Harry's hand, and Harry felt a jolt of electricity go through him, but he brushed it off as static and started walking towards his car with Niall. (Little did he know that Niall felt the same thing and wondered if that was what love was supposed to feel like.)

***

Once they were back at Harry's flat, and Niall was dressed in one of Harry's old uni sweaters, (since Harry insisted that "Niall's body temperature was far too low" and that "he needed extra layers to fix that") Harry made some tea for Niall and himself to help them sleep considering that both of them weren't tired at all. Niall was currently sitting on Harry's couch in the living room watching some sitcom he found on Netflix, and Harry couldn't help but feel his heart ache at how comfortable Niall looked in his empty penthouse, laughing at all the dumb jokes the actors told and smiling without a care in the world. The younger boy had only been here for a measly half hour and had already managed to make Harry feel at home more than he ever had since he bought the outrageously expensive place. The kettle started making a loud, obnoxious noise which snapped Harry out of his thoughts, and back to setting up the cups on the tray so he could pour the tea. Once the teas was poured (after Harry almost drenched his hand in boiling water because he may or may not have gotten distracted by Niall's laughter coming from the living room) Harry carried the tray to the coffee table and set it down.

"So I… made some chamomile tea. Apparently it’s supposed to calm your nerves and help you sleep and I thought maybe you would like some."

“Thank you Harry, you really didn't have to," Niall said, blushing a bit. It seemed like he was always blushing around Harry, and Niall knows he should feel guilty about it since technically he was still with Louis, but he doesn't care. Niall feels happy around Harry and he's not going to let the thought of Louis ruin this for him.

"It's not a problem. I needed some too; I couldn't fall asleep before you called me anyway." After that they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the TV, Harry trying to avoid the biggest question on his mind. He wanted to know why Niall called him out of all people. Harry turned his head towards Niall and noticed how pretty the boy actually was. His features were soft and his hair, which was up in a quiff last time Harry saw him, was down in a fringe, probably messed up from the events of the night. One of the actors must have said something funny because Niall burst out laughing and Harry almost gasped at how beautiful he looked. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his cheeks turned red, and oh God, Harry knew he was already in way to deep.

"Why are you staring at me, Harry?"

"I wasn't staring at you sweetheart."

"Yes you were," Niall said with a small giggle.

"And if I was? Would there be a problem?"

"No, no! It's just that I'm not used to people looking at me for a long time, that's all,"

“Doesn’t Louis ever stare at you? I would if you were mine,” Harry blurted out without thinking. Once he realized what he said he reddened and looked away from Niall, trying to cover his embarrassment. Niall didn’t respond after that, just smiling a bit at Harry before turning back to the TV. They both took sips of their tea and before they knew it drowsiness took over and they both fell asleep on the couch. (Harry may have tucked Niall under his shoulder but no one needs to know that.)

***

Harry woke up first the next morning. He had a face full of Niall’s hair, and it should have bothered him, but he didn’t care. He was so content that Niall was there with him, safe and away from Louis. A shrill ringing sound was echoing throughout the flat and Harry thought that his phone must have been what woke him up. Harry gently moved Niall off of him, and put one of the throw pillows below Niall’s head before heading towards the kitchen to pick up his annoying phone.

Shit. Why the hell was Louis calling? Harry was pretty sure it had something to do with Niall. Actually he was certain it had to do with Niall. Should he pick up? He decided it would be for the best so Louis didn't get suspicious.

"Tomlinson, what do you need at this early hour?"

"I can't find Niall and I was wondering if you know where he is?"

"How the hell would I know where he is Louis? Stop wasting my time, I get enough of you bullshit throughout the week and I don't need it on weekends too. Goodbye." Harry hung up after that and huffed out a scoff. He really dislikes Louis even more than he did before, and it hurt so much to think of Niall and Louis together. Harry quickly made the thought go away, before a headache formed, and decided to go check on Niall.

Niall had curled up into a little ball during the time Harry had left, and all Harry could think was that Niall looked so soft, and all Harry wanted to do was lie down next to him and just hold Niall close and enjoy the moment. But Niall wasn’t his. Niall was taken by someone else and someone so cruel (and Harry could feel himself slowly losing his sanity). So Harry did what anyone would do in that moment, he took advantage of the situation. He sat back down next to Niall’s curled up figure, and tried to take in as many details of Niall’s being until he woke up. His skin looks so pale and soft, Harry thought. Oh God, his hair looks amazing, even when it’s not fixed, it compliments his face. And his eyes. They were closed at the moment, but when they were open, it was as if you could look into them forever and never get tired. Then there was the bruise that was still on the left side of Niall’s face. It had mostly faded away, but there was still a ghost of purple near his cheek. How many more fading bruises were littering Niall’s beautiful body? And how many more will he have to endure? Harry’s thought were interrupted when Niall let out a heavier breath and started stirring in his sleep, and Harry thought now would be a good time to go start the tea, since it seemed that Niall would be up in a matter of minutes. He took one final look at Niall’s stirring figure and got up to head back into the kitchen.

Harry put the kettle on the burner and got the cups and tea bags ready when he heard Niall’s footstep, softly padding around the penthouse, probably looking for Harry. Eventually Niall found Harry in the kitchen, and smiled when he saw that Harry was making tea for the two of them.

“Good morning, Harry,” Niall said, accent a bit heavier considering he had just woken up.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well,” Harry questioned.

“Yes I did, your couch is quite comfortable Mr. Styles,” Niall replied, with the hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you sweetheart, it’s comforting to know that I have a good taste in couches” Niall burst out laughing at that, and Harry could feel his heart swelling because the sound was so beautiful, and he was the one that caused it. Niall’s laughter died down eventually, and they were left in a comfortable silence as Harry poured the tea and Niall sat himself down at the breakfast bar in front of Harry.

“I hope the tea you’re giving me has a little bit more caffeine than the one from last night did,” Niall said.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want you falling asleep in the middle of the day,” Harry responded as he set Niall’s tea in front of him. Niall took a slow sip and hummed in appreciation.

“Wow, that’s some good tea,” Niall complimented.

“Thanks for the praise sweetheart,’ Harry told him with a smile. They sat there for a while, slowly taking sips of their tea, and just enjoying each other’s presence. Niall was content. He was content that he was here with Harry, drinking the tea Harry made for him, until he remembered, Louis. Harry watched Niall’s face fall in a matter of seconds, and before he knew it the boy was rushing back towards the living room.

Harry froze for a moment, wondering what made Niall act so suddenly, but then he got up and walked to the living room. Harry saw that Niall was checking his phone, fear clearly written on his face.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” Harry questioned, in hopes that he could somehow ease the distress the pretty boy was feeling.

“Louis. He’s called me over 20 times and sent 30 texts asking where I am, and if I tell him I was with you, he’ll get even more cross with me.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you found a hotel nearby and stayed there for the night and have only just woken up, and that’s why you weren’t responding,” Harry rambled off quickly, trying his best to help solve Niall’s problems (although the permanent solution would be if Louis was out of the picture completely, but Harry’s getting to far ahead of himself there.)

“Right, I guess it would work. He’ll still me angry, but at least it won’t be so bad.”

“Would you like me to drive you home or call a taxi for you,” Harry asked, hoping Niall would choose the latter.

“Would it be okay if you drove me? You could drop me off a little bit away from the complex, just to make sure Louis doesn’t see your car,” Niall said quickly. He had calmed down, but he was still dreaded what awaited him once he was back with Louis.

“Alright then, you might want to take my uni sweater off before we leave, I don’t want you getting in any more trouble with Louis.”  Niall nodded before he quickly shrugged the sweater up, and folded it before placing it on the couch and walking to the front door to put his shoes on. Harry followed him and put his own shoes on before grabbing his car keys. Once Niall had finished, they both headed out of the penthouse, and towards the elevators. The ride down was short but filled with tension. Both Niall and Harry lost in their thought.

“Why do you stay with him,” Harry asks, breaking the silence.

“He tells me he loves me.”

“Do you believe him?”

Niall hesitated, he really shouldn’t have, but he did. “Yes, I do believe him,” he finally said.

“I don’t think you do, if you did you wouldn’t have hesitated,” Harry said, his voice had taken on a tone of something that was close to anger.

“How would you know, Mr. Styles? You’re known for being cruel and heartless. How would you know what love feels like?”

Harry was stunned and didn’t respond for a moment. Niall seemed overworked on the topic. As if so many others had asked him the same question before and Niall had gotten tired of having to answer it so many times. “I know it’s not supposed to be like what you and Mr. Tomlinson have,” Harry finally whispered, looking over at Niall.

He was expecting Niall to say something, but he didn’t. He just looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes and gently smiled; hoping Harry would drop the topic. The elevator doors finally opened and the two stepped out, walking towards Harry’s car. It was pretty cold out, and Harry could see Niall shaking. Once they got to the car, Harry turned it on quickly, and put the heat on. Harry asked Niall where the complex is and Niall rambled off the address.

During the drive Harry could see Niall visibly tensing up the closer they got to the complex, and by the time they arrived Niall was shaking again (Harry thought that it was better when Niall was shaking from the cold than from fear).

“Be safe alright,” Harry told Niall, even though he knew that it his safety wasn’t even in his own hands.

“I’ll try,” Niall responded, knowing he was giving false hope to not only Harry, but himself as well.

“You don’t have to go back to him; you could come stay with me, where he can’t do anything to you.”

“I can’t Harry, that will make him even madder and I love him I can’t just leave him.” Harry simply nodded, his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter at the mention of Niall loving Louis. Louis didn’t deserve Niall’s love, not after everything he had done to Niall. Harry heard Niall let out a sigh, and reach for the car door, but Harry gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in.

“Bye sweetheart, call me if you need me,” Harry said softly, leaving a light kiss on Niall’s forehead.

“Bye Harry thanks for the ride,” Niall said quickly, and then he was gone. Harry watched Niall walk away, leaving a hurricane of thoughts in Harry’s mind as he did.

***

Niall slowly opened the front door of the flat, and walked in. He dropped his keys on the side table by the door before venturing into the flat in search of Louis. He didn’t get very far, only until the living room, before Louis had Niall pinned against the wall, with tight grips and angry eyes.

“Where were you, Niall? And don’t you dare lie to me I have a tracker on your phone,” Louis spit out. Niall winced at the tone of Louis’ voice, and the grip he had around his wrists. He tried to slip out of Louis’ grip, but Louis just tightened it and glared at Niall waiting for a response.

“I was at Mr. Styles flat,” Niall finally whispered, the tremor in his voice so obvious but Louis didn’t care.

“And why is that, darling?”

“I called him to pick me up after you left, but nothing happened, I swear!” Louis twisted Niall’s wrist roughly after that, and Niall let out a cry of pain.

“How dare you? After I specifically told you not to go near him.”

What came next wasn’t a surprise, but it still hurt. It hurt so bad. But he let Louis do it anyway. Louis told Niall that he deserved every hit, and laughed at him when he saw tear’s on Niall’s face.

Niall closed his eyes like he always does when Louis is like this. This time he had someone to think about, though. He thought about green eyes and soft curls. He thought about how Harry was so sweet. Niall’s final thought was that Harry would never hurt him like Louis does, before he blacked out.

***

The next few weeks were torturous. Niall wouldn’t respond to any of Harry’s calls and Harry was so worried about the boy. What had Louis done to him? It made Harry want to scream when he thought of all the terrible things Louis could have done to. Not only was that bad enough, but Harry had to work with Louis. They had to go to the same meetings and Harry was became even more disgusted with Louis as time went on.

Then one day, a storm happened.

It was one of those days where Harry was absolutely wrecked. He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night because the merger with the new company had finally gone through and he was so nerve wracked about it (although, maybe he couldn’t sleep because the thoughts of Niall were so vivid in his mind). Harry was sitting at his desk, with a craving for coffee to keep him awake. He could barely keep his eyes open and if he stayed like this for much longer he would fall asleep. So Harry got up to go to the break room to make himself a cup of coffee.

As he was walking out of his office he heard someone speaking on the phone near the front and Harry’s heart skipped a beat because that was Niall’s voice. Harry looked up and he swore his heart stopped for a moment when he saw Niall. The boy’s face was covered in bruises, and he just looked so broken. It looked like multiple people had ganged up on him but Harry knew that wasn’t it. He made his way towards Niall, wanting to confront him about Louis and finally put an end to this madness. When Niall saw Harry approaching, he looked scared. Not because of the look on Harry’s face, but because what would Louis do if he saw the two of them talking. Once Harry has reached Niall, he gently cups the frail boys face. The bruises looked so much worse up close. Niall’s face was more purple and green and yellow than it was skin, and Harry didn’t want to imagine the horror underneath all the layers the boy was wearing.

“I’m going to end this today alright sweetheart,” Harry said looking into Niall’s eyes, hoping that the boy wouldn’t stop him, that Niall would let Harry finally keep him safe. When Niall softly nodded in agreement, Harry hugged Niall close and was amazed at how small the boy was and how good it felt to have Niall in his arms.

“Niall! What the hell are you doing,” Louis’ voice boomed across the office. Niall flinched in Harry’s arms and his grip became tighter around Harry’s waist. Once Louis was in front of them, Harry had put Niall behind him, just in case Louis dared to lay a finger on him in front of Harry.

“Don’t stand in the way of what’s mine Harry,” Louis growled at Harry, and Harry could feel Niall’s fist tighten around his jacket and his head rest on Harry’s back, like he was trying to make sure Harry wouldn’t vanish. That he wouldn’t have to deal with Louis.

“He’s not yours anymore, Mr. Tomlinson; you don’t have the right to say that after the way you’ve been treating him.”

“You know nothing about our relationship, now let him go.”

Harry let out a light chuckle, “I would, but you see, he’s the one holding on to me and I don’t want him to let go.”

In an instant Louis was on Harry, and Niall didn’t see it coming so his hands slipped and he fell, his head hitting the floor with a thump. Niall could feel himself losing consciousness, the last things he heard were Harry punching Louis, and Harry whispering that it was all okay now, that it was all going to get better now.

***

*two months later*

Everything was okay now. Louis was put in prison for 20 years on accounts of domestic abuse, and Niall would never have to see him again. After the whole incident at the office, Niall had moved in with Harry (mostly because Harry insisted, it was definitely not because Niall was in love with him).

The first couple of weeks were hard. Niall had nightmares every night. It was always about Louis finding him after he was released from prison. When Niall couldn’t go back to sleep, he would sneak quietly into Harry’s room and into his arms. He felt safe there and sometimes Harry would wake up and whisper you’re safe now I got you go to sleep princess, and Niall would fall back asleep with a smile on his face feeling warm and safe. Even when the nightmares stopped, Niall would sneak into Harry’s room at night, until eventually Niall stopped sleeping in his own bed.

After a while, all thoughts of Louis went away in time with all the bruises fading away and Niall was truly happy again. He had Harry, and Harry made him feel so good and called him nice things and he was smiling all the time.

One night when they were cuddling on the couch and Harry was laughing at the same dumb sitcom they watched the first time Niall was here, they kissed. Niall looked up and saw Harry laughing, and he Harry just looked so beautiful in the dim light of the TV. When Harry felt Niall staring at him he looked down at the boy, and oh God, he just couldn’t help himself. He leaned down to kiss Niall. The kiss was soft and slow, and Niall's face felt so soft in Harry's hand. Once they pulled apart both of them were breathless and blushing and when Niall started giggling, Harry knew that he was in love.

Over the course of a few more weeks, Harry and Niall became inseparable. When Niall wasn't at uni, he was at Harry's office cheering the place up with loud laughs and bright eyes. The kisses became more frequent too. Stolen ones in the morning and the deeper ones at night. A few times things had gotten to intense and Niall had stopped it saying he wasn't ready yet and that he was sorry he couldn't give Harry what he wanted. Harry just told him that he was being silly and that he would wait as long as Niall needed and that was when Niall realized that he was deeply in love with Harry.

At night when they were in bed, and Harry leaned down to kiss Niall goodnight, the kiss became deeper and when Niall straddled Harry and started grinding down on him, Harry was not going to stop him. They were a mess of soft moans and touches everywhere. Harry is always amazed at how small and soft Niall is and loves stroking the soft skin poking out from the top of his sweats. Soon enough, Niall had taken Harry's shirt off, and was running his hands down his chest before he reached the band of Harry's boxers (Harry never liked sleeping with a lot of clothes on) and started pulling them down. That's were Harry decided to stop Niall.

"Princess, I hope you know you don't have to do this," Harry said looking down at where Niall was, trying to keep the thought of Niall's pretty pink lips on his cock, out of his mind.

"I know, but I want to daddy," Niall said in an innocent tone, and fuck, Harry didn't even know Niall was into that but it sounded so nice and it turned Harry on even more.

"Fuck, okay princess, go ahead," Harry said with a groan, and before he knew it Niall's mouth was on his cock. Niall's mouth felt so good and when he swirled his tongue around the head, Harry almost came from that. After a few more minutes, and a lot of cursing from Harry, Harry finally pulled Niall back up and left a light kiss on the boys mouth.

"Why'd you make me stop," Niall asked with a pout.

"Did you like sucking on daddy's cock that much princess?" Niall turned red and hid his face in Harry's neck as Harry laughed at how embarrassed Niall was.

"Hey, don't worry, I only stopped you because if I didn't want to come from just your mouth, I wanted this to last longer." Niall finally looked up with recognition on his face and he smiled at Harry.

"You do want to, right," Harry asked. He was hard as hell but if Niall said no he would have been just as happy with them cuddling for the rest of the night.

"Of course Harry, I've wanted this for the longest time." And with that Harry was all over Niall again.

They started off slow again, kissing and grinding but eventually Harry had two fingers inside Niall prepping him open for what was to come. Niall's soft moans filled the room along with whispers of moremoremore and Harry was in awe of Niall and how his body was so sensitive and would response to the lightest of touches.

"Harry, please," Niall managed to whimper out and Harry wasted no time giving his princess what he wanted. Once the condom was rolled on and enough lube was used so Niall wouldn't get hurt, Harry slowly sunk into Niall.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock princess, wrap me up so well," Harry groaned as his hips finally touched Niall's. Harry looked at Niall for any signs of pain and there were none just Niall whispering for him to go faster daddy go faster.

They both came together, Harry inside Niall and Niall with Harry's hand wrapped around him. Harry slipped out of Niall and knotted the condom before throwing it into the trashcan next to the bed. Harry went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Niall's tummy, and when that was done they were both cuddling again, this time with the intention to actually go to sleep.

"I love you so much princess," Harry whispered into Niall's neck.

"I love you too, always will."


End file.
